


(Ir)responsible Adults

by TheFifthBiscuit



Series: Drarropoly 2018 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Teacher Draco Malfoy, Teacher Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-02 22:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16795693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFifthBiscuit/pseuds/TheFifthBiscuit
Summary: Draco watched until the group reached the castle doors, then he extinguished his wand with a quick nox and turned to scowl at his colleague. “Potter, this was a three hour detention and you just let them go after an hour. Those kids started aquidditch riot. What the hell are you playing at?”





	(Ir)responsible Adults

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Drarropoly 2018
> 
> Square: The Forbidden Forest  
> Prompt: "I can feel it in the air tonight." - Pick either: 1) Magical Creatures OR 2) Detention OR 3) The Return of Something Dark - Minimum: 184 Maximum: 841
> 
> I have NOT ben able to get Phil Collins out of my head since reading this prompt.

“Professor Potter, that’s the last of the trophies. What next?”

Draco watched by wandlight as Potter scrutinised the freshly repellant-charmed pumpkins, his hand idly scratching at his dark beard. “Well, I suppose if they’re all done, you guys can go.”

“But Professor, we’re supposed to do two more hours?” Fielding asked with wide eyes. Someone shushed her, probably one of the Slytherins she was standing next to. The only house with a well-developed sense of self-preservation.

“Well, I won’t tell McGonagall if you don’t.” Potter said, winking, and that was it. There was a swift exodus as over a dozen kids darted away towards the school before Potter could change his mind.

“You’re the best, Professor Potter!” called the last one out of the gate to the pumpkin patch. 

Draco watched until the group reached the castle doors, then he extinguished his wand with a quick  _ nox _ and turned to scowl at his colleague. “Potter, this was a three hour detention and you just let them go after an hour. Those kids started a  _ quidditch riot _ . What the hell are you playing at?”

A spirited (violent) end to the Ravenclaw/Slytherin game that afternoon had resulted in a grand total of fifteen students in detention, on Draco’s first turn supervising. The good news was that, given the number of students, Minerva had asked Potter to assist. The bad news was that apparently Potter was a fucking liability.

“Getting you alone,” Potter said, quirking an eyebrow like there should be an  _ obviously _ at the end of that.

“Are you serious? We’ve been winding each other up for eleven years now, why on Earth would you willingly spend - Mmmph!”

Draco cut himself off with an undignified noise as Potter smashed their mouths together messily, hungrily. Draco’s response was immediate, matching Potter at every turn. They were biting and licking and grabbing, more like fighting than kissing. They stumbled backwards until Draco’s back hit the door to Hagrid’s Hut, and they finally separated for air, both breathing hard.

“Potter, explain.” Draco got out.

“It might be eleven years of winding each other up, but the past three months have been raw sexual tension. Don’t you think it’s time we do something about that?” Potter’s tongue came out to wet his lips, despite his confident words. His eyes were a dark forest green in the dusk, darting away over his shoulder for a moment. “Hagrid’s not due back until Christmas.” he added casually.

“You have got to be kidding me.  _ Raw sexual tension _ , who says that? People don’t actually say that.” Draco said, voice incredulous as he laid his palms on Potter’s chest and shoved. Potter stumbled back a couple of paces, and they just stared at each other for a few moments. Letting students out of detention early so they could shag in the gamekeeper’s house was definitely not teacherly conduct. He couldn’t believe he was actually considering this, but Potter was right; they’d been headed here since the pre-term preparations in August, when they’d discovered that they’d both be teaching at Hogwarts. “McGonagall would go ballistic if she found out.”

“I didn’t hear a no?” Potter said with a strange smirk on his face - sheepish and a bit smug, and far too attractive. They both knew this was happening. It was in the air, it was on the cards... Fuck it. Draco had hold of Potter and was kissing that look off his face almost immediately, dragging them back towards the hut. Not turning around, his arm scrambled behind his back to find the door handle.

“We’ll just have to make sure she never finds out, won’t we?”


End file.
